Happy Ending
by Dark Huntress
Summary: [oneshot]She knew she shouldn’t love him, he was cursed, but yet she did. MirKag


**Dictionary:**

Uncommon:  
Onii-san- big brother  
Ototo-chan: little brother  
Ota-san: father  
Oka-san: mother

Common Used (most likely, already known):  
Nani: what  
Gomen: Sorry  
Arigato: thank you  
Baka: idiot/jerk  
Hentai: pervert  
Hai: yes  
Sensei: teacher  
Miko: priestess  
Youkai: demon  
Hanyou: half-demon  
Inu-dog

**A/N: **Don't hate me guys, I haven't wrote any third person in a really long time, so I'm kind of rust when it comes to that part.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the rights to the Inuyasha characters, if I did, I would be writing this fanfic, I'd be off spending my loads of cash. But I do own the right to this plot, so no touchey.

**Rating: **R(M)

**Genre:** Romance/Drama/Angst/maybe Tragedy, but I honestly think it had an alright, kind of happy ending...sort of.

**Summary:** She knew she shouldn't love him, he was cursed, but yet she did. Mir/Kag

**Warning:** There is a lemon contained in this fic, if you are under the age of eighteen or do not wish to read such things, please turn back now. Its not explicit, but rather more of a poetic form, but still, its there. Okay, now that I have gotten that off my chest, I honestly don't care if you're underage (to a point) and reading this, but I did state up there, so my ass is covered. I mean honestly, I'm sixteen (soon to be seventeen), so clearly, I'm underage, but yeah, who cares. Enjoy!

**Happy Ending  
**UNEDITED  
_by: Dark Huntress_

"Night, oka-san," Shippo whispered, resting his head upon her chest, his quiet snores soon filling her ears along with the sweet song of night.

Unlike her modern day home, she could see the stars perfectly here, and the air was clean, fresh, everything was so alive. How she wished she could show the others this, the world that she experienced away from her original time. She would give up it all if she could stay here, just stay here with her new family and live in peace. But alas, even with Naraku gone, there seemed to be no sign of happiness in sight.

Kagome never understood her world, how everyone destroy what nature created, and seemed to love the shiny metal gleam of a new building. Why wouldn't they rather see that same ray of light hit fresh dew droplets on a tall tree? But they didn't, and none of them could ever really understand how she could disagree with them so much. Would she be able to finally fine peace in what side or the other?

Taking the pot of cold water, the young miko poured it over the burning flames, dousing the home in darkness. It had been two years since the defeat of Naraku, two years since the Shikon no Tama had been completed, two years since Kikyou had passed away, two years since Kaede had passed on, and two years since Miroku left. Two years.

Time passed so quickly here, a second almost compared to what it once was in her previous life, and that's what she had started to refer to her original time as: her past life. It had been one year since she told her family that she'd visit, but this was her home, one year since Sango and Inuyasha's pup was born, one year since Kouga took Ayame as his mate, one year since she'd been officially announced the village's healer, and one year since the great Taiyoukai of the West passed on. One year.

She couldn't count the numerous times she had sat herself down and thought about everything, of how her life had turned out and what she had once dreamed of. It had been six months since Ayame became pregnant, six months since Rin was announced the official heir to the Western Lands, six months since she had experienced the first death that she could not save because of her inexperience. Six months.

How time could change so much, and yet leave everything the same, it was sometimes overwhelming to think that of all the thing she had seen at the early age of twenty, and how much more she had to see. It had been one month since

her last visit to her home, one month since Rin was overwhelmed with suitors of all shape and size, one month since Ayame lost the young cub, she had never seen the two so lost, one month Inuyasha and Sango moved away from the village. One month.

She could go on, but really, what was the point of remembering when the future still loomed ahead of her so strong, if she remembered, it only brought back things unwanted. Soon, she was sure, things would level out, letting her live in harmony raising her kit for the rest of her days. If that was the only gift Fate decided to grant her, then she would be more than satisfied.

Sliding down upon her futon, she pulled the sleeping child closer to her, snuggling closer to his warmth and smiling at the familiar scent that enveloped her. If she ever needed the comfort of the old days, she need only look at the shining emerald eyes and unruly red hair of Shippo's, and she could once again resume her tasks. Everyone was happy, there wasn't anymore she could ever hope for. If only Miroku would come home, come back to them, and let them deal with his tragedy.

It had been heartbreaking, she could recall it clearly, the look on his face as they struck down Naraku for the final time. It had been a time of celebration, their journey was over, and finally they could start the life they all yearned for. But no, the time of great joy had turned quickly into one of misery, Miroku's curse was not lifted. He would still live with the knowledge that he would die at a young age.

When she had asked him that day, whether or not he would continue looking for a woman to bear his son, he had replied no. A first, she had inquired about it, despite the look upon his face that said he wished she wouldn't. And he had replied simply, but with great pain within his heart.

MEMORY

_Kagome sat beside her grieving friend, taking his uncovered hand within her own, smiling gently at his strained face. Neither spoke, the day's events still playing within their mind's eye repeatedly. Nor did either say anything about the absence of their two comrades, they, particularly, did not wish to know. Or rather, did not wish to think about the possibilities. They weren't blamed, taking solace in one another's arms, they had both lost their love's this very day, a dead miko and a cursed monk._

"_So, are you going to find some girl to bear you a son?" Kagome asked, rubbing his long fingers and staring down by the fire where Kirara and Shippo lay sleeping._

"_No," he replied, sighing heavily as he let his staff fall down on the ground, his gloved hand rubbing his tired face._

"_Why not?" she asked, surprised at his answer, she had expected that he would want to continue his family name._

"_What if my son would bear this as well? I do not wish this on another, especially when there is no hope of relief. Kagome, I cannot bear to not watch my child grow strong, nor to leave the child fatherless and with the knowledge of how I would pass on. I saw my father die Kagome, right before my eyes, I want that on no one," he said, closing his eyes as his shoulders shook._

"_Kagome, I must ask you question, did you not notice how I never mentioned my mother before?" he said hoarsely, fisting his hand for a moment._

"_Yeah, but, I don't know, I just never really wanted to pry," she replied, shrugging her shoulders as she leaned against him._

"_I never mentioned her before, because, she died a long time ago. I never set eyes on her, not even as a babe, do you want to know how she died?" he said again, not once opening his eyes._

"_How?" she asked, biting her lower lip, the agony that was so clearly written on his face caused her to worry, she had never seen him look quite like that before._

"_When I was born, my wind tunnel opened, it happens sometimes to us that are cursed. The one who helped in my birth was prepared in case it happened, and saved herself and me from being sucked into my tunnel. My mother however, was not so fortunate. If a babe with my curse is born with their tunnel open, the mother will die, there's nothing else than can happen. I killed my mother," he cried out._

"_Oh Miroku, its not fair, why can't you have a happy ending as well?" the young woman cried out, her eyes shedding the tears that his could not._

"_I do not know, but Kagome, why can't you?" he returned, turning to look her in the eyes, catching the slight catch of her breath._

"_I don't know, I think mine will be alright," Kagome answered, smiling at him, though her eyes still shone with unshed tears._

"_Do not lie, your feeling for him still run deep," the monk replied, turning his gaze onto the two small youkai sleeping peacefully._

"_As do your's," she whispered, not knowing whether he heard her or not. "As do your's."_

REALITY

Dawn broke, awakening the miko where she lay, the harsh light beating down upon her unsuspecting eyelids. She was not a morning person, she'd much rather sleep til the sun was high, but her duties simply would not allow it.

"Shippo, wake up," Kagome muttered, rousing the kit as he grumbled in protest, wriggling back beneath the warm covers. "Shippo, I mean it."

Begrudgingly, the young youkai rose, rubbing the sleep from his eyes as he dressed into his normal attire, grumbling about early hours and annoying priestesses.

Kagome smiled, lighting the fire before her, heating the contents in the large black kettle, leftovers from the previous night. She had never truly realized how hard it was to cook things that had to be kept over a long duration of time til she started caring for herself and Shippo alone. Kaede had always done these things, and once she was gone, the future miko had been thrown for a rough loop.

"Shippo, go gather some clover from the back garden," Kagome instructed, stirring the food before her. "I'll need it for my medicines."

"Is it for the oba-san down the road?" Shippo asked, picking up one of the many baskets by the entrance and lifting the reed flap.

"Hai, now off with you," she answered, shooing him out with quick movements and a smile, he was so inquisitive sometimes.

Placing a large lid atop the kettle, the young miko left the dwelling, she wasn't really all that hungry, and Shippo was old enough to serve himself. He also knew to put out the fire when he was finished, and cover the food, she had many things to do, and she hated doing the more tedious ones in the sweltering heat of a summer afternoon.

Making her way through the village, Kagome smiled warmly at all of the people, and greeted them by name. Children ran to her, handing her bundles of weeds and flowers they had found in the fields, some in forms of crowns and necklaces. She thanked each one, happy to oblige them, she dearly loved children.

Sighing as she left them, she felt the all too familiar pang of regret wash through herShe would never gain a husband, and therefore would never feel the feeling a mother has when carrying their child in their womb. How she yearned for a small life to be cradled against her, nursing from her as the child slowly fell asleep in her arms. She would never have that. She was far too old for most men, and for those who did not see her as that, considered her far above their station, and so were frightened away.

It really was silly, lately, she had been thinking more and more depressing thoughts, and yet she had no idea why she was. Perhaps it was because all her old comrades had left her, gone their separate ways? Or perhaps she yearned for the days of adventure on the lands, batting youkai rather than having an entire village depend upon her solely? Or perhaps, she was envious of her friends, one was traveling if he were still breathing and the other two had a family with a child?

Falling to the ground, Kagome worked her hands through the soil, smiling at the feeling of the cool ground falling between her fingers. The soft essence of the herbs fill her nose, settling her turbulent mind momentarily. She loved nature, there was no other way to describe the deep ache that she felt when she wanted nothing more than to traipse through the forests and forget herself, if only for a few short hours.

A twig snapped, sending her into a defensive position instantly, there weren't very many youkai out here that wished the village and villagers harm, but there were a few. And it was always possible for on to wander into the region.

Spinning rapidly, Kagome grabbed her bow and knocked and arrow, quickly standing to aim her arrow at whatever creature dared to come her way.

"Well, I've missed you too," a deep voice chuckled, the same old violet eyes twinkling at the look on his old friend's face.

"It...it can't be," she whispered, stepping forward, letting her weapon drop to the ground as she rushed into his arms.

"Its me," he answered, his arms encircling her form, for once his lecherous hands staying where they were supposed to.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Miroku!" Shippo chanted for the millionth time, his tall boyish frame dancing around the hut as he sang out for all to hear. "I just can't believe it!"

"How long are you here for, Miroku?" Kagome asked, smiling as she watched her son fall from his antics to only get back up and start all over.

"I play to stay," Miroku answered, taking the offered bowl of food from his friend, looking about the hut admiringly. "My, my, the village certainly did give you a nice place."

"Hai, but its much too big for just me and Shippo," Kagome replied, sighing heavily as she leaned back again the hut's wall.

"Yeah, and besides, what's oka-san going to do when I grow up and leave in a few years?" Shippo inquired, finally sitting down to eat his meal. "The villagers don't think very much, they should give it to a much larger family."

"Do you not plan to have a family, Kagome?" Miroku asked, finishing off his food and smiling in thanks as Kagome refilled it.

"No, Miroku, I don't," Kagome replied, her cheeks coloring. "I have grown far too old for this time period, and besides, I have Shippo."

"I see," he said, turning his eyes to look out the window before looking back at his old friends.

"Miroku?" the miko whispered, turning to look at his face as he turned to meet her gaze, a sad knowledge passing between the two.

"Nani, Kagome?" he said, the monk could feel the weight of her eyes on him, her deep orbs studying his very soul.

"Tell me, why did you come back?" she asked, not sure whether or not she would truly like the answer she was about to get.

"I do not have much time, I'm afraid," he answered truthfully, looking away quickly from the gazes that would hold pain.

"How long?" she asked, clenching her small hands in her kimono, refusing to look at any of the occupants of the small room.

"Three months, five tops," the monk answered.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Alright Shippo, now you're sure you'll be alright?" Kagome asked again, bitting the inside of her cheek as she watched her son prepare for his journey.

"Hai, oka-san," Shippo mumbled, scowling at the stubborn strap that refused to fasten, not really listening to her anymore.

"I don't know, maybe this isn't such a good idea," she worried, fixing his pack for him as he rolled his eyes.

"Jeez, oka-san, don't worry so much, most youkai live on their own by now," he grumbled, hugging her tightly to reassure her worries. "I'll be fine."

"I know, I just don't want you to grow up," Kagome returned, ruffling his hair as she stared down at him lovingly. "You're my son, Shippo, its hard to know that you're all grown up."

Kagome hiccupped as her son went about, checking off his list one by one before hugging her again, this time as a goodbye. He was going to retrieve Inuyasha and Sango, and bring them back to the village so they could spend their last moments with their friend. The only problem was, they had no idea where they were, they had promised to visit her, but never revealed their location.

Inu youkai were very protective and solitary creatures. Inuyasha, being half, still felt that thrumming need to do as his instincts told him to do. Most inus built dens far away from any civilization, trusting no one when it came to their mates and pups. Kagome knew that they loved her and the rest of the village, and trusted them, but the ever present need to see to his family's protection had weighed far heavier than his human's reasoning.

Now, she was sending her only child off to find them, not knowing whether they would make back in time or not. She had far too many things to do, and was depended upon far too much to leave, and she absolutely would not allow Miroku to use his wind tunnel for anything at all. So her only choice was to send for Shippo, and hope for the best.

"Take care of her," Shippo said sternly, staring at the monk by his mother's side.

"I will," Miroku promised.

"Good, well, I'm off then!" Shippo sang out, waving wildly before setting off at a full run into the forest.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Arigato, Miroku," Kagome whispered, taking his hand to help her to her feet, her knees sore from the harsh work she had done.

A stray youkai had destroyed some of their crops, nothing violent, only starving, and so she had set about repairing for lost ground. Both her and Miroku and repair more than half of the current patch before them, which was wonderful considering they didn't have any modern equipment to help them, but still, it was slightly dismaying when compared to the rest that still had to be done.

"I'd say its time to head back," Miroku sighed, wiping his forehead with the back of his hand.

"Hai, the villagers will be wondering," she answered, following his lead back to where they both resided.

It had been two months since she had sent her son to find their old comrades, and she could only hope that nothing ill had befallen him. She knew he was strong and cunning, but still, it was hard to think of him as anything but the small defenseless kit she rescued so many years ago.

The road was winding, and the heat beat down on the two of them. Kagome was never so happy to see the small village, she was very much ready to sit down and rest. She was caked with dirt, which had turned to mud with the sweat that rand steadily down the side of her face. She would definitely be in need of a bath very soon.

"Lady Kagome! Lady Kagome!" a voice called, yanking the miko from her musings as she and Miroku both rushed to the small girl.

"What is it Hinabi?" the miko asked, kneeling before the girl as she pointed back to the village.

"Megumi gives birth, you must hurry, the nursemaid says that its twisted," the girl cried, fear lacing her words as they ran back to the small hut on the edge of town.

As they neared the hut, Kagome quickly picked up the murmurs of frantic voices and the pain filled gasps of the one giving labor. Worry knotting in her stomach as she quickly shoved through the throngs of bodies that stood anxiously outside the hut.

Entering the hut, Kagome bit back a gasp, tears filling her eyes before she quickly wiped them aside, she could not let doubt cloud her mind. There was a good deal of blood, more than should have been present, and it was obvious the mother was very tired. It would be a long, tedious trial if she was to save both the babe and Hinabi's life, and she wasn't sure if Hinabi was up to it.

Rolling up her sleeves, and saying a quick prayer, the young miko knelt down, swatting the pesky women away from her. She didn't need any of their antics distracting her, not when two lives hung in the balance.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kagome lifted her hand quickly and brought it down harshly on the backside of the small child, smiling when she heard his wail ring out through the town. It was a joyous occasion, both Hinabi and her son were well, and would live to carry on.

"Congratulations, it's a boy," Kagome said, handing the wailing infant to his sobbing mother, a warm glow filling her slightly.

Cleaning her hands and arms in the nearby bowl, the young miko shooed the two other women from the hut, ignoring their protests. Once outside, she quickly sent in the husband with reassurances that both were happy and healthy. Yes, it was a happy time indeed.

Moving through the quiet streets, she quickly reached her home, smiling in surprise at the aroma that wafted from inside.

"How did it go?" Miroku asked once she entered, surprise lining her eyes as she saw him stirring the cooking stew.

"Wonderful, actually," she answered, smiling as she sat down, lying back on the floor for a brief moment. "Arigato, Miroku, but you didn't have to."

"Aw, you're welcome, but it's the least I can do," he replied, dishing out the food into separate bowls.

Kagome rose from her spread out position, stretching her tired muscles as she situated herself on the hard floor. Reaching up for her bowl, a small blush broke out across her cheeks and the bridge of her nose as her hand brushed up against Miroku's. A burning tingle shot through her arm, a strange feeling she had never experienced til now. In shock, she let the bowl drop to the ground, unsure of what was happening.

"Go...Gomen, Miroku," she breathed, not able to look him in the eyes, the strange fluttering of her heart stifling her air.

"Its alright," Miroku answered, refilling and then handing the bowl back, careful to keep his hand from her's.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kagome tried desperately to ignore the fluttering of her troublesome heart every time she looked at the hentai monk beside her. This could not be happening, she didn't want this to happen, how could this happen? How could she be falling for the one guy who would be strictly off limits? He was never going to be with her for very long, she didn't want to become heartbroken like she knew she would if she were to become involved with him. But damn it, she loved him.

Or at least, it felt like it.

She loved the way he smiled, the small dimples forming on his cheeks as he laughed at something said or done. She loved the way he would play with the young children of the village, always letting them win. She loved the way he took care of her when she was simply unable to. She loved the way he stood by her side without hesitation. She loved the way he would come back drunk sometimes and try to get her into bed with him. She loved the way he could annoy her so easily when she was upset and he calmly talk about it with her. She even loved the way he would sometimes feel her up when he thought no one else was looking, which earned him a good black eye.

Sighing, Kagome looked away from him, biting her lower lip, what was she to do? Her heart ached with the thought of never having him, bu then again, she felt it was bet to keep quiet. It wouldn't at all help her and Shippo's situation out at all.

Shippo.

She hadn't heard from him in four months, four very long months without word. Her fear sometimes skyrocketed to unknown heights at the thought of the kit. She should have known not to send him, she should have kept him close, sent out some messenger in hopes that he would get there. But no, no, she had sent her only son, hoping his cunning and youkai instincts would help him locate the family sooner. How stupid she was!

"Kagome," Miroku's deep voice startled her, her watery eyes quickly looking the opposite way. "You're thinking about him again. I've told you not to worry, Inuyasha will not want to be found, it will take even him a great deal of time to locate them all. Don't fret, I'm sure he is well."

"I really hope so," the miko replied, hugging herself as they continued back to the village, she didn't know what she'd do if she lost him.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The two occupants sat silently on opposite sides of the hut, neither one wishing to talk about what was on both of their minds. It had been two weeks since she had last spoken of Shippo, the thoughts were too painful, she didn't want to even think of all the possibilities. Yet she didn't want to think of the possibilities that were still here in the village.

"Miroku, how is it?" Kagome asked, staring at the pensive monk, his face stony before it lightened when he turned to her.

"Not well, I fear," he said, flexing the cursed appendage before letting it fall to his lap, his staff sitting on the floor by his side.

"Will you leave soon?" she questioned, her heart thundering in her ears as she desperately held back the tears that she was sure would come.

"Hai," he answered, standing and walking over to her side, sitting by her as both of them looked at his staff against the wall.

"When?" she choked out, covering her sobs with the palm of her hand, how could he be so calm about his own death?

"A week, maybe less, when I feel its time," he said, shrugging his shoulders before peering down at the ragged miko.

He had never seen such a beautiful woman, even before when he had loved Sango, the tajiya had never looked as radiant as the beauty beside him. Everything about the woman screamed of warmth and comfort, something he needed desperately. He wasn't sure when he first fell in love with her, when he first looked into her eyes and realized that he wanted more than just friendship. But damn it, he couldn't do that to her, he wouldn't do that to her.

Kagome choked back another sob, hoping that he had gone momentarily deaf so he couldn't hear the whimpers that escaped her throat. It wasn't fair, everything was wrong. She didn't want him to die, she didn't want him to leave her alone in the village with the knowledge that very soon, she'd be as alone as him. The tears poured down her face as she tried with all her will to hold it in, she was the powerful one, the one that needed to be strong for the people of her town. But she wasn't, she was the one crying like a new born babe, wailing when it should have been him that felt the deep sorrow.

And then, he kissed her.

He wasn't sure exactly why he did it, besides the fact that he had wanted to for so long. But he did n't know what it was about this po int that made him want to touch his lips against her's. Perhaps it was the lost look in her eyes, or the wounded noises she made. Maybe it was his nature to comfort those he loved when in distress, and he loved her more than any other could ever possibly.

But what he did know was that he had never experienced something quite like this before, the overwhelming feeling of holding this woman in his arms. The way her soft lips fit so nicely against her own, of how she reacted to his every motion as if she had rehearsed it before. The way she leaned in towards him, the tears still falling from her eyes as they mingled at the top of their lips before sliding in between.

"Kagome," Miroku whispered, pulling back when the kiss became too heated, his breath coming in pants as he looked away from her hurt eyes. "We can't."

"Miroku," Kagome breathed, a shuddering breath ripped though her throat, calming her nerves slightly. "Please, Miroku, I need you."

The monk cursed, his body reacting to the pleading key in her voice, he wanted to, oh how he wanted to make love to her. Bu the knew, that if he were to do so, that the separation would only be worse, she deserved so much more than a dying man. She deserved a man that would live long and give her many children, and then would perish at her side when they were old and worn. She deserved far better than him.

"Please, Miroku," Kagome hiccupped, the strain in her voice hurting his own heart as he gritted his teeth together, fighting back the wave of lust he felt. "I know you don't want to hurt me, but please, let us share one thing before you leave. I love you, Miroku, I want you to be my first...and only."

"No, Kagome, you'll have another lover, someone that can stay with you," Miroku reasoned, trying desperately to reel himself away from the temptress.

"No, I won't, I'm too old and too high up in society, I won't Miroku," Kagome answered, banishing the rest of his reserve.

Moving close to her, he gently kissed her lips, sighing in joy as he felt her melt against his frame willingly. Her wild hair brushed against his pulse in his neck, sending it speeding to great rates, his blood boiling only for her.

Slowly, the monk kissed her tears away, placing his lips gently on each closed eyelid, lingering at the salty trail down the side of her face. His warm breath heating her cold skin, bringing her body to life.

Slowly, he laid her upon the ground, laying above her and support his weight with his arms, not wanting to harm her.

He had never seen someone radiate with such purity before, nor felt the comfort and love he felt coming from someone. For a time, he felt his reality slip away, leaving only himself and her, stuck in a world that time did not exist.

She looked up at him, her large doe eyes watching him as he lowered his mouth to her throat, sucking gently and nipping her flesh. Her heart sped up, a deep coiling anticipation flood her system, tightening in her stomach til she felt like she would no longer be able to stand it. He made her feel so loved, so cherished, a feet not many had been able to accomplish.

The harsh cotton fell from her body, leaving her bare before, a blush staining her chest and face. She hated that fact, hated the way her skin would betray her so readily.

His chuckle brought her back, a shy smile working its way upon her lips as she watched him lower his head to nuzzle her breasts. His hair slid along her smooth skin, awakening feeling she had never experienced before. The feel of his warm mouth upon her sent her spiraling, a whimper of joy jerking from the back of her throat as she gave herself completely into his care.

The way he leaned over her, covering her from the world, shielding her from her worries and fears, leaving behind only him. He flooded her sight, her hearing, her taste, her body. Everything was surrounded around him, leaving her gasping as he took control of everything she knew.

His robes fled his body, her hands touching his skin and hard muscles cautiously, loving the way his pulse jumped beneath her fingers. She loved the way his muscles rippled beneath her touch, bunching tightly before releasing. He was strong, much more so than she had actually every anticipated. His robes did not let anyone see the physique of the god like man above her.

Warmth spread through her at the look in his eyes, the way he touched her intimately, a place no man had ever touched before. A deep need built in her, flames dancing through her as she danced for him, leaving him wanting more than ever before. Her sighs sang to him, drawing his attention away from the rhythm he set for her and to her face that glowed.

A shrill cry tore her sore throat, the lights of millions of cities flashing before her eyes as she experienced his first gift to her. It was wonderful, the high and adrenaline of the sinful act that was completely pure when done with the amount of love that she felt. Feeling as if her heart would loose its pulse at any minute, she leaned up, kissing his chest where his own lively beat was.

Slowly he moved above her completely, covering her prone figure so no one could harm her, so no one could see the woman that was only his to see. Kagome had never felt the sweet anticipation or binding fear all mixed as one like this before. She knew pain was eminent, but the thought of becoming with him far outweighed the gnawing nerves that bunched her muscles.

Slowly Miroku joined them, hissing in pleasure, moving slowly to let her pure body adjust to his unholy invasion. He knew it was wrong, even as he made love to her, that he shouldn't be performing this act when it would bring them so much pain soon.

Kissing her deeply, the two locked as one, the innocence of another woman taken by the love that she held for one person. The loss of such a priceless gift weighed upon the monk, breaking him down as he leaned onto her, taking in her scent, and her calming aura. Even now, as she slowly came back from the pain he had caused, she was comforting him; him, the worthless man who would leave her forever. The warmth of her hand as she held his head close to her increasing his guilt.

Slowly, they moved, dancing together as one, forever. She would love no one else, she would care for no one as she did him. He was her heart, the reason it still beat in her breast. Everything about him consumed her with the dire need to hold him close and never let go, to grip him firmly and ride with him the passions of another spring.

Their high was far higher than either had ever been before, nearly touching the heavens as they became one for all eternity. And both felt the loss of one another as they separated into two once more, their hearts though, staying with the other so close.

Miroku pulled his small miko to him, curling his body around her as he moved his robes over both of them, blocking the chill of a moonless night. He kissed the back of her neck as he watched her silently sleep within his arms, the rise and fall of her chest filling his own chest with unspeakable love. She was here, now, with him body and soul, and he found, even with the bleak future looming so close, that it was enough. For him, it was enough.

Lying beside her, the monk relaxed, his arm laying over her flat stomach, bringing her as close as he could. He would sleep by her side for as long as he was able, guarding her from the world that wanted purity eradicated permanently.

"I love you," he whispered, falling into a heavy slumber as the sun rose in the east, welcoming a new day.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kagome walked through the woods, not allowing her mind to think of what she would find. Oh, she knew what had happened, but she would not allow any thoughts to come her way with the images until the real thing was before her.

The clearing was fast upon her, the trees bare of many leaves, and then later on limbs. The strong branches having been ripped from their host in a very aggressive manner. The further she traveled, the more the damage was apparent, until she found the last of the tree-line. Stumps lined the surrounding area, a deep crater in the midst of the small meadow. The hut that had once stood there completely gone.

Sobs wracked her body as she walked to the middle of the clearing, dropping to her knees as she knelt down at the edge of the deep crater. Her heart and body screamed, rejecting the knowledge instantly, but her mind clearly stating otherwise. It was clear what had happened, what she knew would happen.

Picking a soft violet, the young woman slid down the embankment, coming to rest at the very bottom of the large hole. Sitting down, she laid the flower at her knees, kissing its soft petals as she said a soft prayer for his soul. She knew he believed that once he was sucked into his void, that he would find no solace for the rest of eternity, but she prayed it was otherwise. Could the gods really be so cruel as to keep her from her love even after her time on this world was through?

Crawling up the incline, Kagome turned once more, staring at the resting place of her love, before starting her trek back to her village.

Stumbling, she caught herself, surprise filling her at the side of the monk's beads resting on the ground innocently. Picking them up, she held them close to her heart, smiling sadly as memory after memory flooded her mind.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Come on, Kagome, you can do it," Sango chorused, holding her friend's knees up as she watched the miracle of birth from a new perspective.

Kagome had helped many births, but never had she experienced it before. The searing pain and throbbing pressure as she felt her body tear in half. Tears stained her cheeks as she screamed her frustration and her determination to the very heavens. Her strength draining as she pushed the small living form from her body. She would not fail, she would never fail when another being's life was at stake, not again.

Relief flooded her as she heard the wailing keen of a child, and the deep emotion of satisfaction as her body accepted her achievement. The muscles once so strained and tense releasing, her body failing her as she leaned back and watched the women work to clean the flailing infant.

"Congratulations, it's a boy," Sango whispered, sitting by her friend's side as she took her son for the very first time, the love of a mother shining in her eyes.

Shippo and the others had returned two months after Miroku's death, to find a very new world. The kit had known that it would be unlikely that they would find their friend still amongst the living, but what he hadn't expected was to find his mother pregnant. He would never forget the cry of joy as she hugged him, and the equal joy that spread through him as he held her and learned or living for within her womb.

Both women cried silently, cooing and speaking softly to the wide eyed baby, his large violet eyes staring at both of them before snuggling against his mother's chest and falling to sleep. Inuyasha and Shippo soon entered, the young kit hugging the miko gently and rubbing his clawed finger gently on the side of the baby's face. The little first of the child quickly found the offending appendage, and held it firm, curling even tighter against his mother and holding his brother close to him.

"Welcome to the world ototo-chan," Shippo whispered, leaning beside his mother as he watched the small child sleep, peace settling in his heart.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"So, did they find one another later on, uncle?" a small voice asked, the messy red hair falling in the kit's emerald eyes.

"I do not know, Megumi, but I believe so," the tired voice returned, an elderly man groaning in discomfort as he stood to tuck his niece in for the night.

"Do you think the great priestess and monk will ever have a happy ending? Its so sad, I hope they do, I'll pray that they do," the girl cheered, smiling warmly at her uncle as he gently kissed her brow.

"As do I, Megumi, now sleep, little one," the old man ordered gently, blowing out the candle and leaving the room.

The old man stepped through the halls til he found the main room, his ancient body leaning against the wall so he could pear out at the stars comfortably. The wind was still, and the night was clear, he had never seen such a beautiful night as this.

"Do you think they are together now, Shippo?" the old man asked, turning to watch his onii-san enter the room.

"Hai, I think so, I knew ota-san well, and we both knew oka-san, they are both very willful people. I'm sure, now, they are looking down on us, and smiling," Shippo said, looking at the man at his side, the first and only born child of the monk and miko.

True to her words, the miko never married. She had stayed single til her dying days, and even then, she had refused to go as most would. She had died protecting those she loved from a horde of youkai. By sacrificing herself she had ensured that the village would continue on, to one day become the thriving city of Tokyo.

"They finally have their happy ending then," Miroku mumbled, being named after his father, the man wished that he could have experienced what his family had described.

And even now, as he stared at the dark swirling black of the night sky, the twinkling gems of burning fires, and the glowing moon, he pictured the image of his heritage. Of the brave young miko who saved an entire village from demise, who raised a kit even though it was against society, who loved a hanyou first as that, a hanyou, a half-breed, who broke down the walls between humans and youkai, in hopes of living together in harmony, the woman who loved a man doomed from the beginning, and a woman who raised him without anything but her own heart. And of the strong young monk who had lived with the knowledge that he would die before he had truly lived, who had saw his own father die before his eyes, who had let his first love go so he could not hurt her, yet who had refused to let his second leave, and who had given up a few years of his life to save the life of innocents with his wind tunnel, knowing that with each use, his end grew nearer.

The elder glanced down at his unmarred hand, his father could not live on, yet because of his parents' journey and killing off the hanyou Naraku, he could live a long and full life. And live he did. Yes, because of them, he could have his happy ending.

**A/N:** Ok guys, this is unedited, sorry, but I am SO tired, and there is no way I'm going to have to time to reread it, soooooooo, here it is. I might try to proof it later, but not guarantees, I need to concentrate on my other stories. R&R please!

Dark Huntress


End file.
